


"The Rarity"

by isaidmeow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Parental Protection
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaidmeow/pseuds/isaidmeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ma ukochanego. Co na to jego rodzice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Rarity"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/998664) by [mykmyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/pseuds/mykmyk). 



 

[The Rarity](http://my-turn-to-say-meow.tumblr.com/post/90454151767/autor-mykmyk-tlumaczenie-aneta)

 

— A czym byliby ludzie bez miłości?   
GINĄCYM GATUNKIEM, odparł Śmierć.   
~Terry Pratchett, _Czarodzicielstwo_

 

Harry kochał swoich rodziców. Naprawdę. Zawsze byli bardzo wyrozumiali, czuli i wspierający. Oczywiście, byli też wymagający i karali go, gdy źle się zachowywał. Dla Harry'ego byli najlepszymi rodzicami na świecie.

Więc nie było zaskoczeniem, że nie lubił ich okłamywać. A robił to od ośmiu miesięcy. Bo widzisz, Harry był zakochany. Zakochany w mężczyźnie. Mężczyźnie starszym od siebie o dwadzieścia lat. Mężczyźnie, który chodził do szkoły z jego rodzicami. I ojcami chrzestnymi. Ten mężczyzna był Ślizgonem, a cała rodzina Harry'ego była w Gryffindorze. Harry też. I wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie było żadnej miłości między Ślizgonami a Gryfonami.

I zdecydowanie nie było miłości pomiędzy Huncwotami a Severusem Snapem.

 

 

 

Tłumaczenie jest dostępne na moim tumblrze. Zapraszam!


End file.
